Dan Hibiki (Earth-19999)
Dan Hibiki (火引 弾 Hibiki Dan), is a character from the Mortal Fighter Series. Dan is consistently portrayed as an arrogant, overconfident and utterly feeble fighter, who perfected his own style, the "Strongest Style" (Saikyō-ryū). He is one of the few characters who appeared in the first game of the series, Mortal Fighter, and he has subsequently returned for all other installments. Aside from his seemingly arrogant persona, Dan cares deep for his friends and has become an protector of Earthrealm against the forces of Outworld, Shadaloo and Mishima-Zaibatsu. History Early Life Dan Hibiki was born on November 25, 1983. Dan's father, Gō Hibiki, was a mixed martial artist, who become an enemy of Sagat, the God of Muay Thai, after he beat Dan once in the past. Gō gouged out Sagat's right eye, who then swore revenge against the family. Gō was eventually killed by an obscure adversary, who no one did acknowldge as either a Human or a God. Because of this, Dan sought revenge on this man, even though he did not know who he was and not being able to complete his original training. Dan then fought to become a fighter, but was expelled from Gouken's dōjō when his motivations were learned. Dan thus believed that if he found Sagat, he could discover who killed his father, and then, he used his father's style of Karate, while completing it with Gouken's martial art merged with Sagat's Muay Thai elements, ultimately calling it Saikyō-ryū, or "Strongest Style," despite the complete weakness of his techniques. He set on a quest to find Sagat and take vengeance for his father's death. 'Mortal Fighter ' Dan decides to enter the Mortal Fighter Tournament, seeking to find Sagat and find asnwers, knowing that the Mishima-Zaibatsu has deep connections with both parties. During his travel to Shang Tsung's Island, he encounters a man calling himself Guy, who called his moves 'cute'. Guy then explains he is looking to challenge fighters. Dan accepts his challenge and fights Guy. He eventually meets Jin Kazama, Lord Raiden and Ryū. When Ryū says that revenge is not the path, Dan replies that no one, "not even Gouken's son", will stop him. The two end up fighting, but Lord Raiden intervines, saying that "a true warrior is not the one who just defeats his opponent, but shows compassion for him", and only this way Dan could have the Strongest Style. Dan accepts and joins Raiden's new team of warriors. In the course of Lord Raiden's quest to stop Outworld and Mishima in the Tournament, Dan joins him on a secret mission inside the Pit. There, he eventually encounters Sagat. When Dan taunts him on wanting to make the left eye match the right, Sagat comments that "the man who took out his right would have paid for his life, if not for having a son". Angered, Dan brands Sagat a murderer, even though he was innocent. Sagat then comments that Dan should join his father, which then led to their fight. Dan manages to win with the guise of Jin and Johnny Cage, and after their fight, Dan wins, although he doesn't kill Sagat, remembering what Lord Raiden told him and ultimately realizing that his father would not want this from him. Satisfied that he finally met his objective, Dan demands answers, with Sagat replying that just a "Master of the Fist" could do something like that to the self-taught master Gō was: Gouki, the rotten soul that is Gouken's brother. After witnessing Jin's victory over the Shokan warrior Goro, Dan returns to Hong Kong to take care of his inheritance, his father's dōjō, while still watching over the new friends he gained during the Tournamnet. 'Mortal Fighter II' 'Mortal Fighter III' 'Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles' 'Mortal Fighter: Kombat' 'Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny' 'Mortal Fighter: New Generation' 'Mortal Fighter: Legends' 'Mortal Fighter Turbo' 'Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier' 'Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords' 'Mortal Fighter VI' 'Mortal Fighter Gold' 'Mortal Fighter: Johnny Cage' 'Mortal Fighter: Deception' 'Mortal Fighter: Konquest' 'Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök' 'MFX' Characteristics Physical Appearance Personality Paraphernalia Powers Abilities Transportation Items Subpages *Dan's Quotes *Dan's Gallery Trivia Category:Earth-19999 Category:Characters of Earth-19999 Category:Males of Earth-19999 Category:Saikyo-ryū (Earth-19999) Category:Earthrealm Warriors (Earth-19999) Category:Heroes of Earth-19999 Category:Heroes Category:Forces of Light (Earth-19999) Category:Created by FrenchTouch Category:Characters by FrenchTouch Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Chineses of Earth-19999 Category:Chinese Category:Mortal Fighter (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter II (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter III (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 3: Shaolin Chronicles (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Kombat (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter 4: Broken Destiny (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: New Generation (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Legends (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter Turbo (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter V: New Frontier (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Lost Swords (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter VI (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter Gold (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Johnny Cage (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Deception (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Konquest (Earth-19999) Category:Mortal Fighter: Ragnarök (Earth-19999) Category:MFX (Earth-19999) Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-19999 (Ragnarök) Category:Living Characters of Earth-19999 (Alternate Timeline) Category:Humans (Earth-19999)